Unicorn Lancer
Lore: Unicorn Lancer is the only son of "The Lance Master" of an unspecified Kingdom. Inspired by his Father's jousting competition success, Unicorn Lancer tamed a horse and quickly followed in his father footsteps. Unicorn Lancer's battles with the "Monster Force" were met with great casualities. Gear Base Damage Reduction: Total: 32.00%BDR, -?.??% Speed Weapon: 10.5%BDR Armor: 12.0%BDR, -?.??% Speed Helm: '''6.5%BDR, -?.??% Speed '''Trinket: '''6.5%BDR, -?.??% Speed Basic Melee (Damage___|Range+Movement+Knockback) '''Guard Duration: 1.25seconds (180degrees) D''' : 9damage___|2.00c+(0.50sc)+(0.20ec) '''DD : 9damage___|2.00c+(0.50sc)+(0.20ec) DDD(1): 6damage___|2.00c+(0.25sc)+(0.25ec) DDD(2): 6damage___|2.00c+(0.25sc)+(1.50ec) Lift Air-Dash(1):' 8damage___|3.00c+(1.50sc)+(0.50ec) Lift'' '''Air-Dash(2):' 8damage___|3.00c+(-0.75sc)+(1.75ec) ''Knockdown '''Air-D: 8damage___|2.00c+(1.50sc)+(1.25ec) Half-Faint Half-Lift Dash-D: 10damage___|1.50c+(1.00sc)+(-1.50ec) Half-Faint Half-Slam *''Dash-D can be held, resulting in a permanent guard until released, performing the Dash-D.'' Hold-D: Charges the Charge Gauge by roughly 10points per 0.15seconds. This stance can be cancelled by Running, and if released will perform the following moves based on the Charge Gauge's amount: #'Hold-D40~100(1): 5damage___|2.00c+(2.00sc)+(1.00ec) ''Half-Faint #'Hold-D[''40~100](2): 5damage___|1.50c+(2.25sc)+(0.25ec) *'Hold-D[''40~99](3): 10damage___|2.50c+(0.75sc)+(1.75ec) ''Half-Faint *'Hold-D''100(3): 10damage___|2.50c+(0.75sc)+(1.75ec) Half-Faint Breaker #'Hold-D[0~39](1): 5damage___|2.00c+(2.00sc)+(1.00ec)Half-Faint'' #'Hold-D[''0~39](2): 10damage___|2.50c+(0.75sc)+(1.75ec) ''Half-Faint '' '''Hold-D[''CANCEL]: +5 damage to current hit___|2.00c+(0.00sc)+(0.00ec) NOTE: Hold-D cancel adds the first hit of a Hold-D onto the current melee hit. It can be used during both D and DD, and in theory DDD. It is possible it may Half-Faint as well, but since it would be followed with a regular hit, it doesn't matter. Skills '''Screw(1): 8damage___|4.00c+(1.25sc)+(1.00ec) Faint Screw(2): 8damage___|2.00c+(1.25sc)+(0.50ec) Lift Screw(3): 8damage___|2.00c+(1.25sc)+(0.50ec) Lift Screw(4): 8damage___|3.00c+(1.25sc)+(2.00ec)'' Lift'' Mustang(1): 10damage___|Circular 1.50c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.20ec) Lift Mustang(2): 10damage___|Circular 1.50c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.20ec) Lift Mustang(3): 10damage___|Circular 1.50c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.20ec) Lift Mustang(4): 10damage___|Circular 1.50c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.20ec) Lift Dark Horse(1): 6damage___|2.00c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.00ec) Lift *''Note that before a hit occurs, you can hold down the Guard button to perform a Guard Input variant instead. Note that any of the Guard Inputs will end the skill immediately after it connects.'' *'Guard Input(1):' 8damage___|2.25c+(1.50sc)+(6.00ec) Lift Dark Horse(2): 6damage___|2.00c+(Circular 1.50sc)+(1.25ec) Lift *'Guard Input(2):' 8damage___|1.75c+(1.75sc)+(6.00ec) Lift Dark Horse(3): 8damage___|1.50c+(Circular 0.5sc)+(0.50ec) Lift Slam *'Guard Input(3):' 8damage___|1.50c+(0.25sc)+(6.00ec) Lift Dark Horse(4,Slam): 5damage___|0.25c+(Circular 0.00sc)+(0.75ec) Lift Stallion: *'Duration:' 10 seconds(self), 5 seconds(allies). *'Effect:' Nullifies all hits in a 135degree arc behind Unicorn Lancer and all allies in 6.00c range. *''Hidden Effect:'' Buff increases walk speed by 5% while active(does not increase run speed). Cooldowns Joust: '''23seconds '''Mustang: '''25seconds '''Impale: 22seconds Stallion: 26seconds Trivia *Released in Korea as hero #47, Hero #42 in OGPlanet's NALS, and is a part of the starting 35 heroes of WeMadeUSA's NALS. *(Female) Unicorn Lancer Concept Art styles: Dumpling Hair, Icy Blonde Dye, Innocent Face, Peach Skin *(Male) Unicorn Lancer Concept Art styles: Wavy Hair, Icy Blonde Dye, Guardian Face, Peach Skin *Given the common joke-title of "Heavenly Penetrator" due to a Lost Saga fanfic resulting in a captioned image by the forum user DanielXLS2. *Subsequently, this resulted in the title of "Magical Penetrator" being given to Magic Lancer. *Due to the Female Concept art, some players have speculated that Unicorn Lancer does not wear underpants. *During OGPlanet's NA Lost Saga license, was notably given the title of "Bulletproof Buttcheeks" by (GM)Infamous, initially a joke, the title has since become a running gag. *Unicorn Lancer was the first hero entry of the original Datapedia and still remains as the staple example page for all other pages to be modeled after. *Some have noticed that Unicorn Lancer's Epic Gears give the design not of a "Unicorn" anymore but of an "Alicorn", due to the addition of wings instead of a cape. LancerGearsEpic.png|Epic gear Icons LS UnicornLancer.jpg|Concept Art Bulletproofbutt.png|Bulletproof Buttcheeks Syms20.jpg|Heavenly Penetrator UniLancerWallpaper.jpg|Fanart using the Lancer Cape's aura UniLancerOGP.jpg|OGPlanet Promotional Material UniLancerILS.jpg|Indonesia Lost Saga Promotional Material UniLancerKLS.jpg|Korean Lost Saga Promotional Material LS ULLogo.jpg|Unicorn Lancer LogoSaga Category:Melee